What a Shame is Love!
by Igirisuisaqueen
Summary: When a group of rebels, including the spunky Alfred, attempt to steal from Crown Prince Arthur, what will happen? Add in the fact that Alfred is totally crushing on Arthur and you have the drama of the century. (First fic on this website.) Rated T for safety. There's a little bit of violence. USUK.
1. The Mission

I wouldn't have called us greedy. We really weren't. At least, that wasn't why we stole. The rest of them stole because the king was corrupted. I stole because I was in love with the prince. When the self-proclaimed rebels saw my strength, they knew that I would be perfect for their team. I, on the other hand, knew that I would be perfect for those stunning green eyes. That thick, pale blond hair. That slim body. Those dumb, oversized eyebrows of his. Arthur was perfect for me just as I was for him. I could just imagine his hands running through my honey blond hair, his lips gently meeting mine, before we would pull away and look into each other's eyes. We wouldn't just look, though. We would gaze into each other's eyes, very obviously in love. He would bring his face closer to mine, moving his head slowly until our foreheads were touching. We would kiss again and—

"Alfred!" I was startled from my fantasy by Ludwig's voice, "Pay Attention!" "Yes," I replied, "Yes, sir!" We were on a trip to the castle. Night had just fallen and I was in Ludwig's group. Ludwig was the leader of the rebels. He called all of the shots. He was like our general. The king went on a trip to some other kingdom, so we decided it would be the perfect time to strike. I was in the group meant to distract Crown Prince Arthur from the group going to break into the vault. We would get Arthur's full attention on us. I would get Arthur's full attention on me. _I would get Arthur's full attention on me._ I blushed at the thought alone. Ludwig, assuming that I was nervous about the mission, patted my back and awkwardly attempted to reassure me, "There There, Alfred. I can almost guarantee that none of us will die." "I know," I replied, leaning on his shoulder. He shifted uncomfortably, murmuring, "Feliciano's group, however, may end up worse off than ours." I sighed sadly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, an attempt to comfort me that just resulted in us thinking about the other group.

The vault mission was much more dangerous than our mission. Ludwig stared off into the distance, thinking about Feliciano, who I had recently learned was his boyfriend. They were cute together, at the very least, even if Ludwig was constantly worried about Feliciano. The only thing that upset me about being in the distraction group was the fact that if Arthur connected us with the vault getting robbed, then we would be arrested. Ludwig; his brother, Gilbert; Gilbert's good friends, Francis and Antonio; and lastly, Ludwig and Feliciano's good friend, Kiku. We would all be arrested. More specifically, though, Ludwig and me.

To explain, most of our people went on the vault infiltration mission. After all, without the gold that he overtaxed the people to get, what would the king have? I, being a true hero, volunteered for the distraction group. It has nothing to do with the fact that I'll get to see Crown Prince Arthur in person. It has even less to do with the fact that I'll get to see if he's shorter than me- Short people are adorable!- and if his green eyes are as radiant in person as they are in picture or on camera. Most of the people in the distraction group would stay in our carriage and look hungry and tired, while Ludwig and I would knock on the castle doors and ask if they had a place that we could stay. We would tell Arthur that we didn't have homes, and our parents died of the plague. The second of which was true. Everyone in the resistance had dead parents. Ludwig recruited all of us. The first was kinda true. We lived in Gilbert's basement. He had a hidden cellar beneath the house. The members of the resistance lived there. Seeing as Arthur would say no- He was well known for his stubbornness and the fact that he never likes any of his possible suitors, so of course he would deny poor villagers his castle.- we would've wasted enough of his time for the vault group to get in and out. If the mission went south, Ludwig and I had suicide pills. The rest of the group could escape without us.

"Alfred," Ludwig announced upon our arrival at the castle, "We're here. It's time to start our mission." "Right, Ludwig," I replied with a nervous smile. We told the others to stay in the car, then approached the castle doors.


	2. The Crown Prince

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I think this story will have anywhere from 3 to 7 chapters. It's likely that it will probably be closer to 4 or 5, though. I'm writing my chapters shorter than I normally would. My reply to shipwrecked souls: *wink wink* Maaaaybe. Here's the start of you finding out.**

Almost immediately after knocking, Ludwig and I were greeted by the _**beautiful**_ sight of Arthur Kirkland in baggy pajama pants and a tee-shirt. He yawned and greeted us, "Sorry. It's late enough that all of my maids are asleep or out." He scratched his head looking embarrassed, "Do you gentlemen need anything?" Those eyes sparkled even more in person. Knowing that at this point, I was surely blushing, I turned away from him and spoke loudly. "Yes, sir. If it's okay with you," I paused for a moment, noticing that Feliciano was in the far back of the hallway, "May we stay for a night?"

"Of course. I'm not that unhospitable. You poor travelers look like a mess," I felt a problem start to form in my pants when he leaned forward and dabbed my face with a handkerchief that he pulled out of his pocket. "Really?" I asked him, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Italy was out of view. I felt a little bit nervous because our plan was to keep Arthur distracted, then leave, and he just agreed to us staying. "Why not? I've been kind of," he looked into my eyes and blushed, "lonely since my father went on his business trip. I could use some company." "Isn't that unsafe?" Ludwig butted in. "No, I'm sure it'll be fine. Even if you are assassins, I'm the future king. I've had years of training," Arthur said, shaking his hand as though it was no big deal. "Thank you… very much, Crown Prince Arthur," I said nervously, bringing his hand to my mouth for a kiss, as it was customary to do. "But if you're staying, I want to at least know your names. I'll also need to check your carriage, if that's not a problem," Arthur said, giving me a shy smile that made everything worth it. "It's really not, _Crown Prince,_ " I said, attempting to sound flirty. "Oh, just call me Arthur," he said, letting out a light laugh that was sweeter than any candy.

He checked the carriage. First looking at the people inside, then inviting us all in for tea. "I wouldn't want to make you do that. You're already letting us stay," I said, laughing. "Don't worry, love," he insisted, leading me by the hand towards the kitchen, "It's really not a problem." Little did he know, it was a huge problem. The kitchen was the room between the vault and the exit that Feliciano's group would be using to escape.


	3. Alfred!

**(A/N): I'm sorry that last chapter was really short. Have some more fun daydreaming Alfred. I'm going to make a story of one-shots. If you want a certain plotline, pairing, genre, etc., please let me know. Chances are, (unless it's a ship that I terribly dislike), I'll do it.**

"After we have tea, I'll show you to the rooms that you will be staying in. Is that okay?" He asked, sitting down and looking at us anxiously. "We'll," Ludwig paused to look at the rest of us, "all be staying in different rooms?" "Obviously," Arthur said, looking at him like he was an idiot, "I can't have all of you plotting against me. Now sit. I'll fetch the tea." He walked to the other side of the kitchen, bending over to look for tea in the bottom cabinet. I stopped listening to the conversation and started staring at his butt, instead.

"Alfred!" Ludwig said, jabbing me in the side with his elbow. "Ow! What was that for? Not cool, dude!" I practically shouted at him. "I asked your name about three times, lad," Arthur said, standing up and stretching upon having found the tea. "Oh, sorry. I'm Alfred!" I exclaimed, smiling at him. "Pleasure," he said, rolling his eyes. I looked away from his face, blushing, having suddenly realized that his accent sounded even sexier when he was annoyed with me. "Oh, crown prince, you do know that Alfred is barely a man," Francis said, "You truly shouldn't even bother with him." I saw Arthur's eye twitch, his grip on the teapot's handle tightening. "Or I could pour scalding hot water on both of you," he suggested, glaring at Francis. "Loosen up, mon ami!" Francis said, with a wink, "Unless, of course, you need some help with that." Francis got up to lightly pat Arthur on the back, his hand slowly moving lower. Arthur turned around and slapped his hand away, glaring. I would have to be smoother than Francis.

I stood up, pushing my chair in. "Arthur, would you like some help with the tea?" I asked. "No, but thank you for the offer," he said, attempting to sound polite, although I could hear annoyance seeping into his voice. He pulled out a teaspoon and added the loose tea to the pot. Letting it sit, he sat down next to me at the table. I noticed Feliciano stick his head out to make sure the coast was clear. I immediately went to brush Arthur's hair out of his face, to distract him. Not because I wanted to know how soft it would be… or anything like that. When I looked back, Arthur's face looked redder and Feliciano was nowhere to be seen. I silently wished them luck.

"U-Um," Arthur stammered, "do you guys want to know where you'll be staying?" "Of course, dude!" I said, even more enthusiastic than before. "Well, since I'm separating all of you, one of you will have to stay with me. I've decided that that one will be Alfred," he said, keeping a straight face, "I'll show the rest of you to your rooms when we're done." He placed a cup in front of me, pouring the tea. He bit his bottom lip, concentration in his face. His thick eyebrows crinkled on his face.

Arthur. He was 23, but he didn't look a day older than 18. I was 19 and I looked older than him. He was kinda short. He had a youthful face. He wasn't built muscularly like I was. His body had a little bit of chub, but looked on the slim side. He looked like jailbait. Luckily, however, he was 23. Not to say that I didn't like him before he turned 18, but I was also under 18, so it was fine. Also, he was hot as a teenager. Not that I would think about that now, of course.

"Alfred, mon ami!" Francis called, patting me on the back. "What?" I replied. "Arthur asked if you wanted sugar in your tea," Francis said. "Huh? Oh! Yeah. I'll take sugar," I stammered. "Don't screw this up. He might actually like you," Francis whispered, "Good luck with getting him to do anything about it." I grinned at the information. _Francis_ thought that Arthur liked me. Francis was like the king of knowing about love and stuff. "Alfred," Arthur said, tapping my arm lightly, "I don't have an air mattress or anything for the floor, but I have a king-sized bed. Would that be fine?"

He stopped to roll his eyes as his little brother, Peter, sprinted through the room. "Seriously, Peter?" Arthur asked, annoyed. Peter's reply was a bloodcurdling scream from the other room.


	4. Rebels?

**(A/N): I'm sorry that this one is _really_ late and very short, but I hope it explains some of what happens next. My reply to the nice guest who left a review: Thank you very much! That's very nice of you. Haha, Peter's luck might be running a little low here.**

Arthur practically sprinted into the other room. I cursed under my breath. Feliciano's group was in the vault room. Arthur's brother was in the vault room. _Arthur_ was in the vault room. Along with the others, I hurried into the vault room to see Peter with a gun to his head.

"One more step," Lovino said, glaring at Arthur, "and I blow his brains out." I pulled Arthur and Ludwig close to me. Putting an arm around Arthur protectively, I glared at Lovino. I also pulled a gun out of my boxers. Although I thoroughly enjoyed my pat down from Arthur, no one would check a shifty bulge in a teenager's pants. I held my gun to Ludwig's head. "Let him go," I said, smiling at them, "and no-one gets hurt." I could see the hurt on everyone's faces, thinking that I was a double agent or something. However, fools in love will do dumber things than double agents.

I looked into Arthur's beautiful eyes as he relaxed under my arm, leaning on me. "Alfred, will it be okay?" I heard him whisper. I attempted to reassure him by gently squeezing his shoulder. "Kiss me," he whispered, looking slightly uncomfortable. Continuing to hold the gun to Ludwig's head, I pulled Arthur closer to me and gently kissed him. It felt like the world shot out in vibrant color. His lips were as soft as I'd always dreamt them to be. He looked gentle and innocent and everything that he wasn't. "Cameras," he whispered in my ear while pulling away, "Alfred, there are cameras in the castle."


End file.
